


Angel of Light

by BABYMOCHl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hell, POV Third Person, taeyong is the devil, there's some french in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYMOCHl/pseuds/BABYMOCHl
Summary: Lucifer (Taeyong) is having a normal day in Hell until someone tries to summon him and ask for a favor. In return for doing the task, Lucifer wants a soul.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Angel of Light

Being the devil isn't as easy as it seems. You drag damned souls down, you argue with your arch-nemesis every day, and then you have to take care of your demons.

The demons. That's why the devil hates his job.

"Hey, Lucy~" Mark called out as he walked into the devil's house.

As weird as it may sound, Hell isn't unorganized in the slightest. It's actually a pretty city. Everything is red though.

"I told you to not call me Lucy." The devil spat at his most trusted henchman.

He trusts Mark so much but never lets him know. If Mark finds out, it'll go to his head.

"Fine, fine. Lucifer, did you turn the A/C off in my apartment?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mark raised his voice and the devil raised his eyebrows at the tone Mark was using.

"Sorry." Mark apologized and looked down.

"Never question me. Just like my dear old friend sees everything, I do too." The devil started and Mark felt like he was shrinking.

"You stole something from me, didn't you?" The devil questioned, already knowing the answer.

Mark didn't say anything, obviously caught.

"So as your punishment, you're going to burn in your apartment. Au revoir!" The devil dismissed Mark to his apartment with a wave of his hand and fire coming from the floor under Mark. When the fire disappeared, so did Mark.

"I should choose my form for today." The devil mumbled to himself as he looked for pretty forms in his book of souls, which he shares with his nemesis.

The devil gets his forms from lost souls that didn't go to Heaven or Hell. It's easier to choose those souls because, well, they're lost.

"Lee Taeyong from Seoul, South Korea." The devil started and put his index finger over the boy's name.

"Cause of death: hit by a car..." The devil trailed off and continued reading the profile.

"His soul is in the lost realm because he murdered the man who killed his best friend." The devil smiled to himself. He's found the one.

The devil stepped back from the book and lifted both of his arms up dramatically.

"By the power of the spirits, the darkness from the shadows, and the fire from the sun," The devil started and smirked.

"Bring forth the lost soul who belongs to Lee Taeyong from Seoul, South Korea. Date of birth: July 1st, 1995. Date of death: September 13th, 2020. Cause of death: hit by a car."

A circle of fire formed around the devil and a laugh escaped his mouth. The fire tickled him. The hot flames raised up, higher and higher, and completely engulfed Lucifer. Lucifer dropped his arms to his side as he fell to his knees. You'd think after centuries upon centuries, he'd be used to transformations by now. He's not even remotely close to being used to it.

The fire calmed down and he was stuck on his knees. If he got up now, it would hurt.

"Johnny! Appear!" he yelled and waved his hand in the air which caused a fire in front of him and an annoyed demon to show up within the fire.

"Lucy, come on! I was in the middle of watching- yo, are you okay?" Johnny cut himself off, seeing as his boss was on the floor.

"Yes. Just give me my cane." he commanded, Johnny running off into the house to get the requested stick.

Johnny came back with the stick and helped his boss off of the floor. The devil shrieked in pain. Johnny flinched at the sound. When the devil screamed in any way, it was the sound of every damned soul finding out that they're stuck in Hell forever.

Johnny then chuckled at the pained sound his boss made. "Lucy, you know you scream like the Call of Duty zombies?"

The devil gave him a blank stare before laughing sarcastically and then making a straight face again.

"Sorry." Johnny apologized and handed the stick to his boss.

"Since you're such a jokester, how about you-" The devil got cut off by Johnny.

"Wow! You look so stunning!" Johnny complimented, hoping to get out of his punishment that the devil was about to unveil. 

"I know, right?" The devil spun around and posed cockily, getting distracted from the original topic.

Johnny stood awkwardly, watching his boss act like a model. Johnny actually did mean it when he said he looks stunning in his new form. Johnny may have even gotten a little aroused.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd definitely smash." Johnny continued complimenting his boss.

"If I wasn't me, I'd smash myself too- hey, wait a minute." The devil turned to look at Johnny properly.

"You little wench, I know what you're doing." The devil caught on and Johnny looked scared.

"As your punishment for the joke about my scream AND for distracting me, you have to greet the new souls that show up at the gate."

"Oh, that's not that bad-"

"Wearing these." The devil pointed down at Johnny's feet as fire appeared on them. Johnny had to wear 6-inch-tall Demonia boots that burn his feet badly when he stands or walks. Unluckily for him, there's no place to sit at the gate entrance.

"You're dismissed. Au revoir!" he waved and fire engulfed Johnny as he disappeared from in front of the devil.

Lucifer looked around his house and sighed in relief.

"Finally, peace and quiet." he said and laid on his couch.

-

The devil spent the afternoon napping until his house started shaking. He was half asleep, a bit upset that the shaking of his house woke him up. He tried to go back to sleep until the shake got more violent and he fell off his bed. 

"What the fuck." The devil spat angrily and waved his hand in the air.

In a few seconds, a fire appeared around him and he disappeared only to reappear in front of Doyoung at his work desk.

"What the hell is going on?" The devil questioned as he realized the entirety of hell was having a hellquake.

"I think someone is summoning you." Doyoung answered calmly.

"I was taking a damn nap! Why couldn't they have waited until I was fully rested?"

"Because the person summoning you is on Earth, sir."

the devil widened his eyes and then curled his lips into a smirk. It's been centuries since a mortal was able to summon him.

"Nice form, sir! Is that Lee Taeyong from Seoul, South Korea?" Kun complimented his boss as he came out of nowhere.

The devil regrets this fully, but he gave Kun some of his "powers" because he trusts Kun to run hell while he's gone.

"Kun, go to my house. I have some business to attend to." The devil laughed quietly as he waved his hand. "Au revoir!" The devil yelled happily and disappeared from Doyoung and Kun.

"Well, looks like I'm your boss for today." Kun smirked at Doyoung.

Doyoung blankly stared at Kun for a few minutes then threw his computer at him.

"No." Doyoung said as Kun got hit in the face with the computer.

-

The devil appeared a few miles away from the person summoning him.

"Let's see who wishes to speak to me." The devil said with his hand over his chest dramatically.

He walked in front of the person, or people, summoning him and cleared his throat.

The devil was in the form of Lee Taeyong, wearing a red suit and a chain, hair floppy and brownish.

Lucifer looked down at the people who summoned him. They were adorable. They sat across from each other, holding their hands to make a complete circle.

The boys looked up and were startled because they thought they were alone.

"I see you wanted to summon the devil?" Lucifer questioned, but already knew the answer.

"Wh- who are you?" One of the boys asked shakily and Lucifer held his hand out.

He isn't supposed to say his actual name because it'll break the supernatural protocol.

"I'm Taeyong." he said and the boy took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Sungchan and this is Shotaro." Sungchan introduced and Lucifer, or Taeyong, took Shotaro's hand and shook it.

"So... You're trying to summon the devil. Why?" Lucifer questioned, smirking and rocking his cane back and forth.

"We- we want to find our friend. His name is Jisung and he's been missing for three weeks." Sungchan stuttered.

"Mhm. What if I told you I was the devil?"

"I'd say that was bullshit." Shotaro mumbled and Sungchan shoved him a little.

"Oh? You don't believe me? Watch this." Lucifer backed away from the boys and thought of something to say.

"Ah!" Lucifer exclaimed and tapped his cane on the ground. He tapped repeatedly and fire started forming.

"Tell me what's in your mind right now." Lucifer demanded and looked at the boys as the fire grew larger.

"A puppy!" Shotaro yelled and backed away from the fire and clung onto Sungchan, in fear of catching on fire.

"Mhm, very innocent." Lucifer nodded and waved his hand over the fire.

"Chiot!" he yelled and the fire calmed down as a puppy appeared.

The puppy walked towards Sungchan and Shotaro happily and the boys looked amazed.

"Woah, you really are the devil..." Sungchan trailed off and stared at Lucifer in fear.

"So this friend of yours... He's been missing for a few weeks." Lucifer repeated and pretended to think.

The boys nodded as Lucifer walked in slow circles around them.

"And what are you willing to do if I find your friend?"

"We'll do anything! anything at all!" Shotaro yelled and intertwined his hands in a pleading way.

Humans. Always so vulnerable.

"I want both of your souls in return for your friend." Lucifer stopped pacing around and looked at the vulnerable humans.

They stiffened up at the offer on the table and looked at each other.

"Hey, I'm a busy being. I don't have all day." Lucifer said and shifted on his feet.

The boys nodded at each other slowly and turned their heads to face Lucifer.

"We'll give you our souls, just please find our friend." Sungchan pleaded and Lucifer smirked and nodded.

"I'll work on finding your friend. If you ever need to contact me, this is my number." Lucifer snapped his fingers and the boys smelled something burning.

"Ow!" Shotaro exclaimed and looked at the back of his hand. A phone number appeared on his burnt skin and he rubbed his hand to soothe the pain.

"Call anytime and say "Est le diable à la maison?" and I guarantee I will start speaking to you." The boys took a mental note of what Lucifer said.

Lucifer tapped his cane on the ground a few times and he was engulfed in fire as he disappeared from the boys and appeared back to his home in hell.

"Taeil! Donghyuck!" Lucifer yelled and the demons appeared.

"Yes sir?" Taeil responded and Lucifer sat on his couch and yawned.

"I have a task for you two. Find Park Jisung. He's friends with Jung Sungchan and Osaki Shotaro. Dates of birth: September 13th, 2001 and November 25, 2000."

"What's the date of birth for Jisung?" Donghyuck asked, hungry for more information to find the target easier.

"Park Jisung. Date of birth: February 5th, 2002." Lucifer responded and sprawled out on the couch.

-

Donghyuck and Taeil came back to Lucifer’s house, looking very disappointed and irritated.

“Hey. Wake up.” Taeil said to his boss. Lucifer didn’t budge and Donghyuck nodded and tapped Taeil, signaling for him to back away.

“Wake up!” Donghyuck screamed loud enough for everyone in Hell to hear and Lucifer abruptly woke up and fell off his couch.

“What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Lucifer questioned Donghyuck and stood up quickly. 

“We came to tell you that it’s literally hard to find Park Jisung. We’ve looked everywhere.” Taeil explained and Lucifer nodded, but he didn’t look impressed.

“Hold on a sec…” Lucifer trailed off and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out and it was quiet for a few minutes until a phone rang. Lucifer quickly went over to it and answered it.

“Hey~” Lucifer started and faked a smile.

“Hey, I know you’re faking a smile. Now smile for real or I will hang up.” A voice boomed on the other end of the line.

Lucifer had called his arch-nemesis, God.

“That isn’t a way to speak to an old friend, now is it?” Lucifer said and smirked.

“What did you call for?”

“You know Park Jisung, born on February 5th, 2002?”

“Obviously.”

“Rude.”

“Get on with it already!”

“Okay, okay. Is it possible that he could… you know… disappear off the face of the Earth?” 

“What?” God yelled into the line and papers could be heard on the other end of the line.

Lucifer waited for a moment until it got quiet on the other end. Donghyuck and Taeil were just standing and listening to the conversation.

“What did you do?” God yelled and Lucifer put his hand on his chest in offense.

“I didn’t do anything! You have some nerve, accusing me of something that I could’ve done.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and Donghyuck snickered.

“I see everything! How did I not notice he was missing?” God felt self-doubt and sighed.

“It’s okay, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t notice neither.”

“No! It makes it worse!”   
  


“Sorry?”

“I’ll call back in a second.” God hung up and Lucifer put the phone back in place and turned to Taeil and Donghyuck.

“You both are dismissed, thank you for the help.” he told them and pointed at their feet as fire formed around them and they disappeared.

-

Lucifer spent the rest of the day pacing around his home and thinking of how to find the lost boy. He suddenly got a call and answered it, expecting it to be God with some information or something.

“What is it?” Lucifer answered and it wasn’t God this time, it was one of the boys he met who promised him their souls.

“Have you found Jisung yet?” Shotaro asked and he sounded nervous.

“If I did, I would’ve told you.” Lucifer deadpanned and put his head in his hands, an obvious sign of stress.

“Okay, when you find him, please give me or Sungchan a call.” Shotaro sighed sadly and hung up.

Lucier did a headstand to get some blood flowing to his brain so he could think better. Mark then walked into the Devil’s home and laughed at the sight of his boss on his hands.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, still laughing.

“Trying to think. Hey, do you know how I could find someone if they disappeared from Earth?” Lucifer got on his feet and faced Mark.

“Well, um… check your book of citizens. You always forget about that book.” Mark said and Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“You’re a genius!” he yelled and went to his bookshelf to find the book he was looking for. Mark followed him and looked for the book with him. They found it and opened it up.

“Aha!” Lucifer exclaimed as he found Jisung’s citizen profile. “Last located in a tea shop?” he continued and back away from the book.

“Mark, watch after my house and tell Kun to run Hell for me.” Lucifer said and grabbed his cane and tapped it on the floor then disappeared.

He appeared a couple of miles away from the tea shop Jisung was last located in, wearing a red suit again. He walked swiftly to the restaurant and saw a sign on the door.

“Closed?” Lucifer whispered to himself and touched the door, burning and melting the glass.

“Not anymore.” He laughed to himself and stepped inside the building. It was sort of dark, especially since it was nighttime.

He looked around the empty restaurant and found a metal door in the kitchen. Lucifer touched the door, burning it so he could get inside, and stepped inside the hidden-but-not-so-hidden room. He walked farther into the room and saw a boy on the floor.

“Please be Jisung.” Lucifer pleaded and walked toward the boy and flipped him over.

“Is he alive?”

The boy woke up and screamed in horror because he didn’t expect anyone to be in here.

“Who are you?” The boy yelled and Lucifer studied the boy’s features. It was definitely Jisung.

“I’m L- Taeyong.” Lucifer almost slipped up and said his actual name.

“Are you the owner of this place?” Jisung asked and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Um… yeah?” Lucifer answered in more of a questioning tone.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just needed somewhere to sleep and I thought I could sleep here since this place is always closed.”

This kid needed somewhere to sleep. Lucifer wondered why but didn’t ask about it.

“Do you know where I could sleep?” Jisung asked, full of hope.

Lucifer hated it but Jisung was making him feel… feelings.

“I- um-” he started and Jisung cut him off.

“It’s okay if you don’t I can find somewhere else.”

“No! I actually do know where you can sleep.” Lucifer cringed at his good words.

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes lit up at his words.

“Yeah, just hold on a second.” Lucifer walked out of the room and scoffed.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked himself and shook his head.

In his defense, Jisung looked dirty, hungry, and he was lonely, scared, fearful. Lucifer had no choice but to feel a little bit remorseful. Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Soon enough, a car appeared in front of the tea shop. Lucifer nodded at himself and went back into the room where he left Jisung.

“You ready to go?” Lucifer asked Jisung and he got up and grabbed a backpack that was in the corner of the room. “I’m ready.” Jisung replied.

Lucifer walked out of the restaurant with Jisung in tow and got into the red colored car.

The ride was silent until Jisung spoke up.

“Thank you, sir, for giving me somewhere to stay.” Lucifer nodded at Jisung’s words and pulled into a driveway. 

“You’ll be staying here. There’s plenty of food and you can call me anytime, okay? My number is on the island in the kitchen. Make yourself at home.” Lucifer said and gave Jisung a key. Jisung got out of the car and walked into the house.

-

“You did it, Lucy!” Mark yelled at his boss, happy that the mission was accomplished.

“Yeah… I guess I did.” Lucifer smiled at himself. Now he had to call Sungchan or Shotaro and tell them the good news.

He picked up the phone and said a chant in French before he reached one of the boys.

“Hey, this is Taeyong.”

“Did you find Jisung?”

“Yes! He’s safe in a very nice house.”

“Th-thank you. He’s an orphan. His parents recently kicked him out because they can’t get any more money out of him. The last thing we heard from him was that he was going to get a job.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer was shocked on the other end. He was just a kid, why would his parents do that to him?

“Thank you so much. How do me and Shotaro give you our souls?”

“It’s- I’ll have your souls once you die.” He stuttered and hung up.

Lucifer did a good deed and he hated it, but he had to admit, there was a little good inside of him.


End file.
